Mistaken Love
by kayla.lyles.31
Summary: Imagine not meeting your sibling until you're just about to turn 16. It's a difficult time. Especially if you don't know who he is until an unexpected event that would make any family crumble. No matter how you look at it. This goes for the hero of Twilight, Link, who has had a child by both Zelda and and Midna. Let's see how things turn out.
1. Prologue

Mistaken Love: An Unexpected Love

Warning: I do NOT any of the characters of The Legend of Zelda

Prologue:

Everyone knows the Hero of Twilight, but say if he's gotten both Midna and Zelda pregnant. He's had a set of twins by different mothers, a boy with his name, and a girl named Kira. Link Jr. is the son of Zelda, the princess of Hyrule and Kira is the daughter of Midna, the princess of the twilight realm. The two were separated at 1 and have no memories of one another. Sad, but surely, neither princess wanted their child to know of each other and wanted them to live normal lives in their realms. Is it a shame? Yes. Were they supposed to meet at an older age? No. Well. Let's see what happens when the realms of light and dark come together.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

After 16 years, Link Jr. will be promoted to head of Hylian army. Even though he's not the best at his educational profile, he's great with women, and he's more capable of doing physical labor than most adults around him. He doesn't know it, but Link has the same adventurous spirit as his father.

"Link! It's time for your music lessons." Zelda calls the prince grin his chamber.

"Yeah sure!"Link calls back. He puts on a green tunic similar to his father's but he doesn't know that. Link runs downstairs with his sword and shield and sneaks out the castle before he mother sees hi. Add usual he goes exploring on his horse Epa who happens to be the daughter of Link Sr's horse Epona. They head to Lake Hylia where Link travels along to reach the Gerudo desert. It takes his less than half the day but becomes lost.

When he gets there, he collapses to the ground and breathes heavily. He drinks the last of his water but looks up in surprise to see a strange girl by the mirror of Twilight. He looks at her curiously.

"Who are you?" The prince asks mesmerized by the girl all the way out in the middle of the desert.

"I-I'm Kira. I-It's nice to meet you." The girl says seeming a bit shy.

"Cool. I'm Link. It's nice to meet you too." Link says with a low smile.

"Why are you out here in the desert?"

"I could ask you the same thing. It's not safe for you to be out here. Not in this heat anyway." Link says getting up and walking over to Kira.

Kira almost freezes out of shyness, but she answers, "I'm here because this is as far as I can go from home." She looks at Link then away worried that if he found out who she was, he'll try to hurt her. Link touches her hand and smiles.

"You should come back to Hyrule with me. It's fun there. If you want to come back, we can." The boy says making the girl smile. Kira nods faintly, and Link starts to take her downstairs. Kira becomes frightened by some of the rats and skeleton bones and screams. Link hugs her and says, "It's fine. We should get going. If we stay here, we'll see a lot more rats than there are." Kira nods sniffling and runs behind Link when he starts to run through the rest of the sand tower. Arriving outside the tower leaves Link a bit tired, but doesn't mind continuing. The two walk through the desert until it gets dark.

The teens sit in the old bulblin camp, and Kira leans against Link's shoulder. She says, "D-Do you think it's safe to be out here like this? Doesn't your mom worry about you?"

"Yeah, but she worries a little too much. It's not a problem I guess. Let's just get some rest." Link says looking at the young red head. She nods and they go to sleep in separate tents 'till the next morning.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning, Link wakes and blushes seeing Kira asleep beside him. He moves away and gently wakes her. He says to her, "Hey. Why are you sleeping here?"

"Huh?" Kira says waking up then looks at him. "Oh. I came in here because it was cold, and I don't like sleeping alone."

"But you're 16 right? Don't most 16 year-olds sleep alone?" Link asks our of confusion.

"Yes, and I'm actually 15. It's not right that you're picking on me either." Kira says pouting.

Link jerks a little then looks at her* "I'm not picking on you. I just think it's a little weird." He sighs and gets up saying, "We should get going. It's going to get hot, and we need to get out of hear before noon."

Kira nods and gets up. She walks out and looks around. It's rather quiet, but it's not a bad place. Link gets up and fixes his clothes. Link puts his weapons in his pouch and starts to lead Kira through the desert sand to Lake Hylia. The two jump from the platform, and Link holds onto Kira as they plummet into the water. Kira scrambles to get to the surface and is helped by Link.

"You okay?" Link asks worried as he lets Kira cling to him.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just not very good at swimming." Kira replies nervously. Link nods and swims with her on his back taking her to Fyer and emptying his hat and boots of water. Kira has to ring out her jacket, and the two go through the cannon to get up to Hyrule field. Fado lets them through, and they head to Hyrule Castle on Epa who happened to be waiting for Link to come back.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Kira doesn't enjoy the ride too much and clings to Link the whole time out of fear. Link keeps a firm hold on her and doesn't let her go. When the enter the grounds of the Hyrule castle town, they're greeted by an angry Queen Zelda. Link sighs knowing what's going to happen and gets down.

"Where have you been? You can't just leave like that." Zelda yells angrily at her son.

"Sorry mom. I went to the desert." Link replies with a low sigh. "I should have told you where I went."

"Please don't do that again. I could have lost you." *Zelda responds with tears in her eyes as she hugs her son. Link his back and hates when Zelda cries knowing there's a good reason for it. He feels bad, but he doesn't hug her back.

Instead, Link says, "Mom. I'm sorry I left, but I brought a friend back." He moves back to Kira and puts his hand on her back.

"Hello. I'm Kira. I'm glad to meet you." Kira says smiling at the Hylian queen. Zelda can't help but smile back having a thing for Link's female friends.

"I'm glad to meet you. Thank you for coming all this way." Zelda smiles as she shakes Kira's hand.

"It's fine. I'm glad to be out here. My mom wouldn't let me come this far, but it'll be alright." Kira replies giving a curtsey.

"Alright. Please, make yourself at home." Zelda says as she guides the two inside. Link knows what his mother's probably planning and takes Kira upstairs to his room where she won't bug him. Kira didn't really like it, but she didn't mind too much. Sitting in the room, the two talk about what they have in common and get to know each other better.

"So, what's it like living in the twilight realm?" Link asks curiously.

"It's kind of dark and there's not as much water as there is in the light realm. We only have smaller water sources, but it's fine enough." Kira says smiling lightly. "And my mom's pretty nice. She's pretty, smart and loyal to her people, but I just get annoyed with her sometimes because she worries too much."

"I know what you mean." Link replies with a low smile. "My mom's the same, but she's only the way she is because she doesn't want me to end up like my father. He left before I could remember him and now, I know nothing of him."

"Just like my mother with me." Kira says looking down. Link doesn't like her sad expression and pulls her into a hug. They end up kissing accidentally, but neither one finds it a bad thing, and then they did what many teen couples do without much thought of the consequences. Unfortunately, they weren't aware of what could happen.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Waking to the sound of vomiting, Link gets up and dressed before looking into the bathroom off the side of his room and peers in to see Kira not doing so well. He walks over worried and gently rubs her back asking, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Kira says with a cough. "My stomach just doesn't feel right."

"Alright. I'll take you down to the doctor to get you check."

"No. I'll be fine. Please don't."

"Why not? He'll be a big help if you want to feel better."

"I can't go. I hate doctors." Kira says getting up and washing her mouth out. "I've always hated them. Especially after they hurt my mom."

"What do you mean?" Link asks worried and confused.

Kira sighs not wanting to talk about it so she goes to get dressed. "I'm going home for now." She says not bothering to look at Link. He touches her arm, but she pushes him away. Unable to do anything to help her, Link picks her up bridal style and carries her down to the doctor even though she doesn't want to. After 10 minutes of struggling to keep her in the room, the doctor finds a tiny fetus growing inside her womb and looks at the two. He says to them, "She's pregnant." Kira and Link both freeze of shock and look to one another.

"You're kidding right?" Link asks the doctor.

"Unfortunately, I'm not. You two better not let the queen find out. She'll have all our heads." The doctor replies letting Kira get up. Kira sighs not ready for the responsibilities of a mother and was hoping not to have a baby until she got married. Link helps her up and they side and the go downstairs to head to the Ordon village.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Riding on Link's horse Epa, the two come across quite a few animals that want to play with them. Instead, Link wants to see how the people of the Ordon village are doing. After arriving in the forest, Kira looks around curiously and clings to Link hearing the strange talking bird, Trill. She clings to Link nervously.

"What's wrong, Kira? You okay?" Link asks concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not used to those animals." Kira says looking at him.

"Don't worry. She's nice. Her name's Trill and unlike most birds like her, she's able to talk. There are two other birds able to talk like her, but they're down by the lake." Link replies giving a low smile and kissing her cheek gently causing her to get a faint blush. Kira nods and the two talk to the bird.

"Well if it isn't the young prince. What brings you out here?" Trill asks giving a low squawk out of happiness.

"I came to see how everyone's doing in the forest and I want everyone to meet a new friend of mine." Link says with a smile putting his hand around Kira's.

"She's pretty. Is she your girlfriend?"

"I guess you could say that. By the way, have you heard anything about my father from the villagers?"

"No actually. Not except the fact that the Mayor Bo got a letter from him recently, but doesn't know what it's about."

"Thanks. I'll see you later then." Link says with a low smile before signaling to Epa to move.

"Just be careful." Trill says watching the two on the horse as they leave towards the village. Crossing the bridge, Link keeps Kira from looking down underneath knowing she'll only get used to it in a short while. Kira stays silent but keeps close to Link not wanting to think of what could happen if people start to treat her like an outcast. Soon enough, they get to the Ordon Springs and the two prepare to go into the village without Epa so she can rest.


End file.
